The present invention relates to medical engineering, and more exactly to a method and device for recording polarized electromagnetic radiation of an inactivated strain of pathogenic microorganisms onto a crystal, a method and a device for changing the activity of a strain of pathogenic microorganisms, a method for eliminating a strain of pathogenic microorganisms from a human or animal organism.
The invention may be used for inactivation and subsequent elimination of pathogenic and conditionally pathogenic microorganisms from a human or animal organism.
The discovery xe2x80x9cPhenomenon of intracellular distanced electromagnetic interactions in a system of two tissue culturesxe2x80x9d (registered in the USSR State Register of Discoveries of Feb. 15, 1966, diploma 122, authors V. P. Kaznacheev, S. P. Shurim, L. P. Mikhailova) was placed at the base of the present invention.
An earlier unknown phenomenon of distant intracellular electromagnetic interactions between two identical tissue cultures during the action of factors on one of them, the factors being of biological, chemical or physical nature, with a characteristic reaction of another culture in the form of a xe2x80x9cmirrorxe2x80x9d cytopathic effect, which determines the cellular system as a detector of the modulation features of electromagnetic radiation, was experimentally established.
Thus, a new information channel in biological systems was detected, and an approach to evaluation of quantum phenomenon in the mechanisms of functioning of a genetic cell program and processes of encoding information in specialized cellular systems was also experimentally developed.
The possibility appeared for investigation of means for acting on pathological processes via correction of interference occurring in the photon channel of information transmission. It is presumed that this may be related to selection of chemical compounds, converting the initial light flux of a cell into monochromatic radiation. The possibility of using a new principle for treatment of a number of diseases appeared. New methods for diagnosis of the states and prognosis of the behavior of biological objects were developed on the basis of a study of the modulation characteristics of electromagnetic radiation of biosystems.
A device for generating electromagnetic radiation for controlling and improving the state of live organisms is also known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,184, 1998), the device comprising a source of energy and a generator of biofrequency spectrum, comprising an energy converter and one of the following elements or compounds thereof: Co, Cu, Mo, Li, Be, Mg, Al, Si, K, Ca, Ti, V, Cr, Mn, Fe, Ni, Zn, Ge, Sr, Zr, Nb, Ta, Hf, Se, Tn, W, Au and Y.
The device comprises a source of energy, an energy converter, an element ensuring generation of the biofrequency spectrum being imitated. This element is made in the form of a monomer or compounds consisting of one or several chemical elements. After excitation by the energy of transition of energetic levels, electromagnetic radiation is formed in the element in the form of a physical field of the biofrequency spectrum being imitated, which acts on live organisms. Where there is agreement with the poles of intensive absorption of the organism, a large part of the radiation energy carried by electromagnetic waves is absorbed, causing changes in the energy of molecules, atoms or electrons in live organisms, which then causes oscillation, increases biooxidation and improves the energetic state of cells, resulting in an increase of the permeability of cellular membranes.
The generator of the biofrequency spectrum being imitated comprises a substrate of non-metals or ceramic, a radiating layer applied onto the substrate and consisting of borides, nitrides, carbides, sulfides or fluorides, mixed with a liquid binder, and an energy converter in the form of a electrical heating wire disposed in the substrate and arranged at the end faces of the substrate to convert electrical energy into thermal energy.
The heat formed by the heating wire is used to excite chemical elements in the radiation layer.
This device radiates signals of a bioresonant spectrum with wavelengths in the range of from 0.2 xcexcm to 10 mm. The device has the following main characteristics. In the first place, the device provides for generation of a very wide spectrum of electromagnetic radiation, which covers the visible light band, the near and far IR band, the millimeter wave band and the centimeter wave band, i.e. completely covers the band of frequencies inherent to the natural radiation frequencies of the organism. In the second place, it is known that electromagnetic radiation differs in respect to intensity in different bands of the spectrum, wherein more than 90% of the radiated energy is in the visual light band of the near, middle and far IR bands. Wherein the ultralongwave portion of the TR band, submillimeter and millimeter bands occupy a very wide band, but only a very small amount of the radiated energy is contained therein.
In the process of operation, the energy converter converts the electromagnetic electrical energy into thermal energy and maintains a predetermined temperature of the components, ensuring the generation of electromagnetic oscillations in the range of from 0.2 to 10000 xcexcm.
It should be noted that even though this device ensures generation of electromagnetic radiation in the range of radiation of live organisms of from 0.2 xcexcm to 10 mm, it is not capable, in the first place, of effectively changing the conformation of the transmembrane molecules located on the plasmatic membrane of pathogenic and conditionally pathogenic microbes, since thermal radiation of a component of the substrate is unpolarized or weakly-polarized and, in the second place, of selectively acting on cells of the organism, for example, to reduce the activity of pathogenic microbes in the organism without changing the activity of the organism""s own cells and the cells of the commensal microflora of this organism.
A method of changing the activity of biological cells which is based on the phenomenon of intracellular distanced action in a system of two identical cultures is known (see, for example, N. L. Lupichev xe2x80x9cElectropuncture diagnosis, homeopathy and phenomenon of distance action,xe2x80x9d pp. 31-45, Moscow, 1995).
The method consists in that a cell culture (strain of a microorganism) was placed in two test tubes between which contact was maintained via glass substrates. One of the test tubes with a strain of microorganisms was subjected to the action of an extreme agent, which was either a virus of classical bird plague or mercury bichloride or ultraviolet radiation. Wherein, conversion of the strain of the microorganism from an active state to an inactivated state was implemented.
Then the test tube with the inactivated strain of microorganisms was placed adjacent to the test tube in which the strain was in the active state. Twelve thousand experiments were carried out. As a result it was found that under the action of the bioelectromagnetic radiation of the inactivated strains, the active strains went into the inactivated state.
Using this method the conversion of a strain from an active state into an inactivated state may only be carried out in test tubes. However, the use of the indicated method for treatment of patients is not possible in view of the fact that it is necessary to have an active pathogenic strain of microorganisms available, but this is not always possible. Furthermore, there is a certain danger when working with active strains which are in a test tube. In order to inactivate them, an extreme agent, which is also dangerous for humans, is necessary.
Some of the aspects of the discovery made by Alexander Gurich are disclosed in the publication by Fritz Albert Popexe2x80x94xe2x80x9cSome Properties of Biophotons and Their Interpretation under Conditions of Coherent Statesxe2x80x9d in a magazine of the International Institute of Biophysics, Germany, 1999. Gurvich called the emission of photons from live cells xe2x80x9cmitogenetic radiation,xe2x80x9d which was not accepted by this contemporaries, but at the present time has been put at the base of many works.
The energy of activation encompasses the whole electromagnetic spectrum of radiation from radio waves, microwaves, infrared radiation up to the visual and even ultraviolet radiation. And there is only one carrier for the transfer of energy to millions of reactions per second and to each cellxe2x80x94this is unheated photons. A coherent photon field is the source of such photons. Therefore a weak flow of photons from a biological object, which is well known at present and includes the whole spectrum of radiation from ultraviolet to infrared, is called with biophotons and may be quite sufficient to carry out the role of controlling the biochemistry and biology of a live organism.
The thermoluminescence, or more exactlyxe2x80x94thermostimulated luminescence, phenomenon is also known (see, for example, xe2x80x9cThermoluminescence of Lithium Fluoride,xe2x80x9d pp. 212-215 in the monograph xe2x80x9cRadiation Physics,xe2x80x9d v. 5, xe2x80x9cLuminescence and Defects of Ionic Crystals,xe2x80x9d published by Zinatie, Riga, 1967). This phenomenon is based on absorption by the crystal of photons of the gamma band, roentgen and ultraviolet bands and the creation in the crystal of stable energetic states or coloring centers which carry information on the band and the dose of electromagnetic action. This phenomenon is widely used in thermoluminescence dosimetry. Alkali halogen crystals, for example, lithium fluoride, are used as the sensitive element.
A recording of the electromagnetic action is carried out at a constant temperature of the crystal in the range of from 70xc2x0 K. to 300xc2x0 K.
Reading the information recorded on the crystal is carried out by changing the temperature of the crystal in the range of from 110xc2x0 K. to 800xc2x0 K., wherein the spectrum of the information signal radiated by the crystal is primarily in the visual region of the spectrum from 0.3 to 0.7 xcexcm.
These crystals makes it possible to retain the recorded information only within several weeks or months, to carry out the reading of the recorded information by changing the temperature of the crystal within the range of from 110xc2x0 K. to 800xc2x0 K. with the radiation spectrum within the range of from 0.3 to 0.7 xcexcm.
A device is known for changing the activity of a biological cell (see, for example, RF patent No. 2055604, 1993), comprising a unit for action which carries out reception and transmission of electromagnetic waves and which is positioned adjacent the biological cell. The unit for action is made in the form of a single element and carries out the storage of received electromagnetic waves. A unit for changing the temperature is connected to the unit for action.
The devices makes it possible to change the activity of biological cells of one type without changing the activity of biological cells of other types as a result of the resonant interaction of electromagnetic waves of low intensity of the device and cells on its bioresonant frequency.
The device operates in the following manner. At first information is recorded in a memory on the metabolic activity of deposited cells, changed in any known manner. With the aid of the unit for changing temperature, a single element is heated. Wherein information on a changed metabolic activity of deposited cells at a bioresonant frequency is recorded in the memory. Heating is carried out with subsequent forced or natural cooling. Cooling may first be carried out, and then heating, which composes a cycle of changing the temperature of a single element.
Then a patientxe2x80x94a carrier of pathogenic microorganisms, the activity of which should be changed, is placed directly adjacent a single element and a temperature change cycle is carried out. Wherein, the generator radiates electromagnetic waves of low intensity at the bioresonant frequency of the cells. As a result of the radiation the metabolic activity of the cell being irradiated is set similar to that deposited with a changed metabolic activity. In order to maintain the predetermined metabolic activity of the cells being irradiated for a lengthy period of time, repeated sessions of irradiation are carried out at certain intervals of time.
The device does not provide a high degree of inactivation of pathogenic microorganisms and does not make it possible to effectively eliminate different pathogenic and conditionally pathogenic microorganisms which are in the organism of a human being or animal.
The efficiency of operation of this device rapidly falls in the process of conducting therapeutic sessions, and furthermore, the device in the process of operation constantly accumulates parasitic polarized radiation from other strains of pathogenic microorganisms which are in an active state in the live organism being irradiated.
The object at the base of the instant invention is to create a method for recording polarized electromagnetic radiation of an inactivated strain of pathogenic microorganisms, and also a device for realization of this method.
Another object at the base of the instant invention is to create a method for changing the activity of a strain of pathogenic microorganisms.
Another object at the base of the instant invention is to create a method for eliminating a strain of pathogenic microorganisms in the organism of a human or animal with the aid of a device for changing the activity of a strain of pathogenic microorganisms.
Another object at the base of the instant invention is to create a device for recording polarized electromagnetic radiation of an inactivated strain of pathogenic microorganisms.
Another object at the base of the instant invention is to create a device for changing the activity of a strain of pathogenic microorganisms, in which the presence of a unit for restoring information makes it possible via n working cycles to effect restoration of the parameters of the working radiating cell and to increase the efficiency of operation of the device and the degree of inactivation of pathogenic microorganisms, and also to efficiently eliminate different pathogenic and conditionally pathogenic microorganisms which are in the organism of a human or animals, and the presence of a unit for deleting information and a unit for storing standard information makes it possible to ensure the recording of parasitic information at an extremely low level.
The indicated object is achieved in a method for recording polarized electromagnetic radiation of an inactivated strain of pathogenic microorganisms, in that in accordance with the invention,
a deposited strain of pathogenic microorganisms in a vessel is acted on by an extreme agent selected from the group consisting of ultraviolet radiation with a wavelength within the limits of from 0.1 to 0.3 xcexcm for a period of time t of from 10 to 300 sec, viruses and toxic substances, during the action conversion of the strain of pathogenic microorganisms is effected from an active state to an inactivated state, wherein the potential on a cellular shell of the microorganism and the conformation of membrane and transmembrane molecules positioned on that shell change,
the strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms is placed directly adjacent a
means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells,
at least one cycle of changing the temperature of the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells is effected within the range of from 10xc2x0 C. to 400xc2x0 C. and while the temperature on said means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells is changing, polarized electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength in the range of from 3 xcexcm to 10 mm of the inactivated strain of pathogenic microorganisms is recorded, wherein stable energetic states are formed on the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, by means of which states the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells is capable of radiating similar polarized electromagnetic waves during subsequent cycles of changes of its temperature.
It is advisable that at least one crystal selected from the group consisting of silicon, germanium, diamond, gallium arsenide be used as the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells.
It is useful that a chip containing at least two crystalline semiconductors having different types of conductance and at least one semiconductor junction be used as the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells.
It is advantageous that simultaneously with the recording of polarized electromagnetic radiation of the strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms on the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, action be effected on the strain of pathogenic microorganisms with electromagnetic radiation in the range of from 10 Hz to 1014 Hz.
It is useful that the chance of the temperature of the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells be effected according to a linear law.
It is also useful that the change of the temperature of the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells be effected according to a nonlinear law.
The indicated object is also achieved in a method for changing the activity of a strain of pathogenic microorganisms, in that in accordance with the invention,
a means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells is used on which polarized electromagnetic radiation of a strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms is recorded with the aforesaid method for recording
the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells is placed directly adjacent to the strain of pathogenic microorganisms, the activity of which it is desired be reduced, to be similar to an inactivated strain of pathogenic microorganisms,
at least one cycle of changing, the temperature of the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells is effected for from 1 msec to 1000 sec in the range of from 10xc2x0 C. to 400xc2x0 C., as a result of which the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells radiates polarized electromagnetic radiation,
the aforesaid polarized electromagnetic radiation of the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells is used to irradiate a strain of pathogenic microorganisms,
the strain of pathogenic microorganisms is converted from an active state to an inactivated state by the strain of pathogenic microorganisms absorbing the polarized electromagnetic radiation from the aforesaid means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells.
The stated object is achieved in that a device for recording polarized electromagnetic radiation of an inactivated strain of pathogenic microorganisms comprising
a working cell disposed in a vessel with a strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms and having a least one means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, and a means for changing temperature which is coupled to the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells,
a control unit connected to the means for changing temperature,
in accordance with the invention comprises
at least one auxiliary cell for restoring the level of polarized electromagnetic radiation of a strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms in the working cell, also disposed in the vessel with the strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms, having at least one means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, and a means for changing temperature which is coupled to the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, the auxiliary cell being connected via its inputs to respectively an output of the control unit and to outputs of subsequent auxiliary cells, and via its output to an input of the working cell,
wherein the working and auxiliary cells are electrically coupled by means of a wire to each other and to the strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms.
It is advisable that the device comprise
at least one standard cell disposed in the vessel with the strain of inactivated pathogen microorganisms, serving for restoration of the level of polarized electromagnetic radiation of the strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms in the working cell and in the auxiliary cell, having at least one means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells and a means for changing temperature which is coupled to the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, and being connected respectively via its inputs to an output of the control unit and to outputs of subsequent standard cells, and via its output to an input of the working cell and to inputs of the auxiliary cells,
wherein the standard cell is electrically coupled to the working cell, to the auxiliary cell and to the strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms by means of an electrical link.
It is useful that the device comprise
a generator of electromagnetic oscillations which is mounted directly adjacent to the vessel containing the strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms.
It is advantageous that a chip containing at least two crystalline semiconductors having different types of conductance and at least one semiconductor junction be used as the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells.
It is useful that at least one crystal selected from the group consisting of silicon, germanium, diamond, gallium arsenide be used as the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells.
The indicated object is also achieved in a device for changing the activity of a strain of pathogenic microorganisms comprising
a working cell having a least one means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells on which polarized electromagnetic radiation of a strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms is recorded, and a means for changing temperature which is coupled to the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells,
a control unit connected to the means for changing temperature,
in accordance with the invention comprises
at least one auxiliary cell for restoring the level of polarized electromagnetic radiation of a strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms in the working cell, having at least one means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells on which polarized electromagnetic radiation of a strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms is recorded, and a means for changing temperature which is coupled to the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, the auxiliary cell being connected via its inputs to respectively an output of the control unit and to outputs of subsequent auxiliary cells, and via its output to an input of the working cell.
It is advisable that the device comprise
at least one standard cell serving for restoration of the level of polarized electromagnetic radiation of the strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms in the working cell and in the auxiliary cell, having at least one means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells on which polarized electromagnetic radiation of a strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms is recorded, and a means for changing temperature which is coupled to the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, and being connected respectively via its inputs to an output of the control unit and to outputs of subsequent standard cells, and via its output to an input of the working cell and to inputs of the auxiliary cells,
a unit for deleting polarized electromagnetic radiation, an input of which is connected to an output of the control unit, an output to an input of the working cell and to an input of at least one auxiliary cell, serving to delete polarized electromagnetic radiation from strains of microorganisms which are in an active state and in an inactivated state from the working cell and at least from one auxiliary cell.
It is useful that the working cell, at least one auxiliary cell and at least one standard cell be positioned directly adjacent to each other and be coupled to each other by means of an electromagnetic link.
It is advisable that a chip containing at least two crystalline semiconductors having different types of conductance and at least one semiconductor junction be used as the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells.
The indicated object is also achieved in a method for eliminating a strain of pathogenic microorganisms from the organism of a human being or animal, in that in accordance with the invention
the device for changing the activity of a strain of pathogenic microorganisms described above is used,
the device is disposed directly adjacent the patient and at least one cycle of changing the temperature of the means for recording and reproducing a spectrum of radiation of biological cells, on which polarized electromagnetic radiation of a strain of inactivated pathogenic microorganisms is recorded, is carried out,
at least one cycle of irradiation of a patient is carried out with polarized electromagnetic radiation having a length of from 1 msec to 1000 sec with a frequency within the limits of from 1 to 48 sessions per day for from 3 days to 2 months.